Una fiesta de disfraces
by naiara moon
Summary: Las sailors scouts deciden hacer una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar los carnavales, pero Serena solo puede ir si lleva a su futura hija a la fiesta que vino de visita desde el siglo 30 solo para la celebración de los carnavales. One shot *S y D*


_**sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia**_

_**Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años, y estoy cursando segundo de preparatoria pero estamos de vacaciones por la celebración de los carnavales.**_

_**Me encontraba en mi habitación vistiéndome para ir hablar con las chicas de la fiesta de disfraces que vamos hacer mañana,lo peor va ser convencer a mi papá que me deje ir. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras para ir hasta el salón en donde estaba mi papá, antes de entrar en el salón puse mi cara de niña buena que no rompe ni un plato.**_

_-buenos días papá-le di un beso en la mejilla_

_-hola mi pequeña que tal amaneciste-me pregunto mi papá_

_-muy bien,te puedo pedir un favor papito lindo-le mire con carita de cachorrito_

_-que quieres Serena-me dijo mi papá todo serio_

_-decirte se puedo ir a una fiesta de disfraces con las chicas en la casa de campo que tiene Rei en Osaka_

_-no,Serena eres muy joven para ir a fiestas-le digo Kengi enfadado_

_-papa-le grite-ya soy suficiente mayor tengo 17 años y tengo mis derechos_

_-si fueras suficiente mayor en matemáticas me sacarías por lo menos 100 puntos y no 20-le grito Kengi a Serena_

_-eso es por que las matemáticas para mi son complicadas son mi peor enemigo_

_-pues hasta que sacas un 100 no hay nada de fiestas señorita_

_-papá sabes que eso es imposible-le dije a mi padre poniendo cara de cachorrito_

_-no me mires con esa cara Serena no me vas a convencer te dejo ir a ver hoy en la tarde las carrozas de carnavales pero a la fiesta no vas te puede pasar algo_

_-papá por favor no me va a pasar nada y mas si viene algún enemigo yo me se defender sola-_

_-si claro y como te vas a defender tu sola hijita-le pregunto su papá irónicamente_

_-yo soy sailor moon papá-le dije a mi padre muy seriamente y esperando que Luna no escuchara mi imprudencia_

_-no me hagas reír hija si tu eres sailor moon yo soy el caballero de troya-me dijo mi padre sin creerme ni una palabra_

_-papá es la verdad creeme-le gritaba furiosa_

**_En ese momento se escucho el timbre de mi casa estropeando la conversación que tenía con mi papá para convencerlo de dejarme ir a esa fiesta,pero mi sorpresa fue cuando abrí la puerta vi a una niña de 6 años muy parecida a mi excepto su color de cabello que era rosa y sus ojos rojizos_**

_-Rini que haces aquí-le pregunte a mi futura hija_

_-vaya manera de recibir a tu futura hija,vine a darte una visita por que te extrañaba-me dijo Rini haciéndome un puchero_

_-enserio o veniste por el festival de los carnavales que se que te encantan mi pequeña-le pregunte a Rini no tenía manera de engañarme que madre no conoce a su hija_

_-bueno yo es que bueno vine por que te extrañaba mucho-me decía Rini muy nerviosa mientras movía sus manos de un lado para otro_

_-mentirosa-le reñí-dime la verdad o te hago cosquillas mi pequeña dama_

_-esta bien le pedí a mis papás permiso para venir a ver los carnavales en el siglo 20_

_-ves lo sabía eres una mentirosa no se de quien sacarías esa costumbre tan mala-le dije a mi futura hija_

_-yo creo que de ti por que de mi Darien lo dudo-_

_-oye niña, Darien es mio y mas yo jamás e mentido en nada me oíste hijita así que pasa para dentro le diré a mis papas que su sobrina los vino a visitar_

_**deje entrar antes a mi futura hija a la casa y después entre yo, estaba sorpresa me estropeara mis planes pero si no me dejan ir ya les inventaré algo,yo no me pierdo esa fiesta por nada del mundo.** _

_**Ya estábamos todos en el salón recibiendo a Rini si mis padres supieran que es su futura nieta y no su sobrina como ellos piensan no se lo que pasaría.**_

_**Toda la familia estaba muy feliz por la llegada de Rini aunque yo no tanto quería seguir rompiéndole la cabeza a mi papá para que me dejase ir a esa fiesta, y la llegada de Rini lo mas seguro que me la estropee por que ella no podrá venir y lo mas seguro que yo la tendré que cuidar**_

_-estamos tan felices de tenerte aquí-le dijo mi mama a Rini_

_-yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes los extrañaba mucho-nos dijo Rini a todos aunque yo sabía por que venía realmente y era solamente por los carnavales_

_-oye Serena-me dijo mi papá- ya que Rini llegó el mismo día de las carrozas por que no la llevas a verlas_

_-con la condición de que pueda ir a esa fiesta de disfraces -le dije a mi padre odiaba usar a Rini así pero el fin justifica los medios_

_-no me chantajes Serena te e dicho que no vas a ir y ahora mucho menos menos por me chantajear_

_-una fiesta disfraces si yo quiero ir por favor papá Kengi déjala ir yo voy con ella y la vigilo te lo prometo-le dijo Rini a mi papa poniéndole cara de cachorrito a veces pienso a quien salió esta niña_

_-esta bien Serena iras a esa fiesta pero te llevaras a Rini para que aprendas que a mi nadie me chantajea-me dijo mi padre muy seriamente,yo no fui capaz de chantajearlo pero su futura nieta si_

_-bueno mis niñas, como Rini tendrá que comprar algún disfraz es mejor que vayamos a la tienda-nos dijo mama Ikuko_

_-ya voy yo con ella mama ya que después tenemos que ir con las chicas y a las cinco y media son las carrozas-le dije a mi mama mientras mi papá nos daba dinero para los disfraces_

**_Estaba muy feliz por fin iba a poder ir a esa fiesta y todo gracias a mi adorable futura hija creo que ya no estoy en contra de que me viniera a visitar pero me gustaría saber a quien salió de lista._**

**_Me iba ir a disfrazar a mi habitación antes de salir de casa para irle a comprar los disfraces a Rini, pero ella me dijo que le gustaría que fuéramos iguales,por que en el futuro la neo reina Serenity y la pequeña dama siempre se disfrazan iguales. Y como futura madre que soy la voy a complacer ya que se que a la pequeña le hace mucha ilusión, lo único que espero es que los disfraces no sean ridículos._**

**_Ya estábamos en la tienda de disfraces y le deje escoger a Rini ya que le hace ilusión pero lo peor es que para hoy le gusto uno que a mi no me gusta, pero empezó hacer sus típicos pucheros y llamándome mama mala en toda la tienda que tuve que comprar un disfraz igual al que ella llevaba iba hacer el ridículo por lo menos el de mañana es mucho mas bonito que el que voy a llevar hoy a la tarde._**

**_Ya habíamos llegado al templo ya que habíamos quedado para hacer las rosquillas de carnavales antes de ir a ver las carrozas cuando vieron a Rini la fueron abrazar_**

_-que bueno tenerte en el siglo veinte Rini y a que se debe tu visita-le pregunto Amy_

_-es que extrañaba mucho a Serena-les dijo Rini a las chicas mientras iba a jugar con la masa_

_-no seas mentirosa Rini tu veniste por los carnavales no se a quien saliste-le grite mientras me acercaba a la masa y a las bolsas de harina_

_-salió a ti Serena o acaso no te das cuenta-me gritaban mis cuatro guardianas al mismo tiempo mientras se reían_

_-a mi imposible chicas yo no soy así o lo soy-les dije mirándolas con cara de cachorrito_

_-eres imposible Serena-le dijo Mina mientras sus guardianas se volvían a reír de ella_

_-pelea de harina-grito Rini mientras le tiraba harina a la cara a Serena_

_-Rini a ti te mato espérame ahí vas a saber lo que es bueno-y empece a correr detrás de ella sin lograr alcanzarla ya que resbale en el suelo por la harina que había tirado_

_-Serena estas bien-me preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo menos Rini que andaba escondida_

_-si pero pero cuando coja a esa niña del demonio va a saber quien soy yo-gritaba furiosa mientras me ayudaban entre lita y Mina a levantarme del suelo_

_-tranquila Serena es una niña y mas es tu futura hija-me dijo Lita mientras entre ella y Mina aun me tenían agarrada_

_-por desgracia pero ya la enderezare ya, y si no la mando al futuro de una patada y mañana no tiene fiesta y hoy no habrá carroza como no venga aquí inmediatamente-gritaba bien fuerte para que me pudiese oír mientras me tocaba mi nalga ya que me dolía mucho por el golpe_

_-lo siento..Se..re..na no quise lastimarte-me decía Rini llorando pero yo no le creía ni una sola lágrima_

_-no fíngas que estas llorando que te conozco muy bien Rini aun no seré tu madre pero se muy bien como eres-le gritaba a mi futura hija_

_-perdóname Serena solo quería jugar lo siento-me decía Rini llorando_

_-esta bien pero como lo vuelvas hacer te mando al futuro de una patada me oíste niña_

_-si mama Serena-me digo mi futura hija mientras me abrazaba, me alegre cuando me llamó mama ya hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba de sus labios hasta termine llorando yo_

_-por que estas llorando Serena-me pregunto Rini mientras me limpiaba una lágrima con sus dedos_

_-por nada mi pequeña es que creo que me entro algo en el ojo-le dije a mi pequeña aun que no se si me creerá es tan lista como su padre_

_-enserio que te entro algo,lo siento seguro que fue la harina que te tiré-me dijo Rini _

_-bueno dejémonos de hablar y dar abrazos que hay que empezar con las rosquillas para ir a las carrozas disfrazadas-nos dijo Lita mientras empezábamos a preparar todo y limpiar la harina que se había tirado_

**_Ya había pasado una hora y ya teníamos nuestras rosquillas hechas algunas salieron quemadas como nos paso a Mina, a Rini y a mi_**

_-se me quemaron chicas-nos decía Rini casi llorando_

_-no te preocupesRini era la primera vez que las hacías pero ellas dos las hicieron mas veces y siempre se le queman-le decía Rei a Rini intentando consolarla_

_-oye eso nos ofendió bastante Rei-le dijimos Mina y yo bastante triste y haciendo pucheros_

_-déjense de tonterías que ya estas grandesitas estoy consolando a Rini pero eso lo tendrías que hacer tu que para algo es tu hija Serena-me dijo Rei un poco molesta_

_-tranquila Rei ya se lo que tengo que hacer-me acerque a Rini y la abrace le dije que las haríamos otro día hasta que le saliera bien y que no estuviera triste que fijo que Darien cuando venga de la excursión que fue hacer con Andrew a las montañas las comerá_

**_No si Darien las llegara a poder comerlas por que no se cuando volverá, cuando Rini no este atenta las rosquillas quemadas se tirarán a la basura._**

**_Ya había pasado otra hora y nos estábamos disfrazando me veía ridicula en el futuro también se disfrazara así la neo reina Serenity cuando las chicas me vean se van a reír de mi_**

**_ya habíamos salido y nos reuníamos todas en el salón del templo de Rei y en ese momento empezaron las risas_**

_-que bueno Serena me encanta tu disfraz sin hablar ya me haces reír-me decía Mina mientras se reía de mi_

_-oye se te ríes de su disfraz es como se ti rieras de mi ya que vamos iguales-les digo Rini a las chicas pero ni casa le hicieron_

_-pero..es que es muy bueno-decía Rei entre lágrimas ya que de tanto reírse no aguanto mas_

_y no es bonito -les digo Rini haciendo un puchero_

_-si chicas sois unas payasas preciosas-nos digo Amy sin poder contenerse la risa_

**___yo mato a mi futura hija por sus ocurrencias no se como me deje de convencer de disfrazarme de payasa pero todo lo hice por su ilusión ya que se que los carnavales a ella le encantan._**

**___las chicas también iban disfrazadas pero por lo menos los de ellas eran mas bonitos que el mio_**

**___Mina iba de policía, Rei iba de azafata de vuelo,Lita iba de leopardo, y Amy iba de señora de la limpieza_**

**___Ya habíamos salido del templo Hikawa para ir a ver las carrozas Rini iba muy feliz estaba saltando de alegría y cantando._**

**___Ya habíamos llegado a la plaza de donde salen toda las carrozas de carnavales Rini estaba muy entusiasmada esperando a que comenzaran y yo estaba deseando que empezaran ya que había escuchado que iba haber carrozas de sailor moon ,cuando empezaron a circular por las calles había mucha gente disfrazada,_**

**___las carrozas eran hermosas tenían muchos adornos algunas flores y muchos colores, también había gente disfrazadas encima de las carrozas bailando al ritmo de la musica _**

**___la carroza de sailor moon era hermosa estaban todas sus sailors incluidos tuxedo mask y la pequeña chibi moon, también había gente disfrazada en ese carroza que decía la frase que yo siempre digo"soy una sailor scout que lucho por el amor y la justicia,soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna"también decían las frases de las otras sailors scouts y alguna de mi amado tuxedo mask._**

**___Cuando terminaron las carrozas de recorrer las calles, la carroza premiada fue la de sailor moon y sus sailors scouts habíamos quedado muy felices con esa noticia que hasta decidimos hacer la fiesta de mañana mucho mas larga._**

**___Ya había pasado un día y hoy era el día de la fiesta en la casa de campo que tiene Rei en Osaka por suerte el disfraz de hoy es mucho mas hermoso que el que lleve ayer que las chicas se rieron de mi y de Rini._**

**___Acababa de hablar con Darien y me dijo que se va a retrasar y que no le dará tiempo estar para la fiesta que el llegará dentro de dos semanas,me había puesto triste ya que tenía ganas de verlo y cuando viera a Rini lo mas seguro que se pusiera contento._**

**___Ya habían pasado unas horas y ya habíamos salido para Osaka ya que teníamos que ir temprano ya que son tres horas de camino y teníamos que preparar la casa de campo._**

**___Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de campo de Rei cuando entramos nos encanto era preciosa estaba muy ordenada y era muy amplía empezamos adornar todo para la fiesta de carnaval,pusimos globos,mascaras por toda la casa y mucho mas,ya teníamos todo listo,ya habíamos puesto la bebida en la mesa y solo nos faltaba terminar de cocinar._**

**___Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la fiesta en la mesa teníamos de todo,había pizzas,bolas de arroz,croquetas ,rosquillas y nuggets._**

**___Después de tener la comida preparada en la mesa y todo listo nos fuimos a disfrazar,Rini y yo nos disfrazamos juntas este vestido me encantaba con comparación el de ayer,hoy mi futura hija y yo vamos disfrazadas de cenicienta, cuando bajamos nos reunimos con las demás y le pregunte que les parecía este disfraz_**

___-esta vez no vos hace gracia no-les dige a las chicas mientras me reía_

___-hoy no estáis preciosas las dos-nos digo Mina_

___-acaso ayer no lo estábamos-les dijo Rini haciendo un puchero_

**___y empezaron otra vez con la risa por nuestro disfraz de ayer de payasas_**

___-oye ya basta chicas estáis ofendiendo a Rini-las regañe ya que veía a la pequeña bastante triste_

___-esta bien perdón Rini-nos perdonas-le preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo_

___-esta bien las perdono pero que no se vuelva a repetir-les digo Rini entre risas mientras les teñia su pelo con spray rojo que tenía en sus espaldas para vengarse de ellas_

___-nuestros pelos ahora que vamos hacer con nuestros disfraces -gritaban las chicas mientras Rini y yo no parabámos de reírnos por el aspecto de ellas_

___-acaso estas loca Rini quieres que sea una vampiresa con el pelo rojo-gritaba como una loca Mina_

___-te va a la perfección-le dije yo entre risas_

___-eres digna hija de Serena-gritaba Rei como una loca_

___-nos tenemos que sacar esto ahora mismo antes de que llegen mas invitados-gritaba Amy_

___-lo siento chicas-digo Rini entre risas-solo lo podeís sacar del pelo si o labaís con jabón y agua_

___-como digo Rei digna hija de Serena-gritaba Lita furiosa_

___-esa es mi hija choca los cinco cariño-le dije a mi pequeña_

___-como que choca las cinco Serena, acaso ya lo tenían planeado-nos preguntaba Rei furiosa mientras se acercaba a nosotras_

___-no,solo teníamos ganas de una pequeña venganza por vos reír de nuestro disfraz de ayer nada mas chicas-les dije entre risas por su caras de sorpresa _

___-y hay que pasarse a semejantes extremos-gritaba Rei furiosa,no se como no le daba un ataque o algo con lo que grita_

___-ya tranquila Rei solo fue cosa de niños-le dije a Rei tranquilizándola pero por suerte en ese momento se escucho el timbre _

**___las chicas también iban disfrazadas aunque ahora cambiaran un poco ya que todas tienen el pelo de color rojo gracias a la idea de Rini._**

**___Mina iba de vampiresa,Rei iba de diabla,Amy iba de blanca nieves,y Lita iba de Cleopatra._**

**___Ya había comenzado la fiesta y acaban de llegar Haruka y Michiru con Hotaru y Setsuna ellas cuatro iban disfrazadas de caperucita rojo excepto Haruka que iba del lobo._**

**___La fiesta dio comienzo entre bailes y risas pero nadie se fijo mucho en el pelo de mis cuatro guardianas ya que es carnavales y uno se disfraza como quiere ese día puedes hacer el mayor ridículo de tu vida._**

**___Estuve bailando con Rini mientras comíamos pero la notaba un poco nerviosa quise averiguarlo pero en ese momento se me apareció un hombre enmascarado iba disfrazado de vampiro, yo ya sabía quien era pero le iba hacer creer que no tenía la mayor idea de quien podía ser_**

___-me acepta esta pieza señorita-me dijo ese chico enmascarado que yo sabía quien era_

___-encantada señor sera un placer bailar con usted-le dije a ese chico mientras íbamos bailar a la pista de baile_

___-es usted preciosa señorita,tiene novio-me pregunto ese caballero me daban ganas de reírme de el_

___-no por esta noche el esta perdido muy lejos de aquí-le dije echándole una sonrisa seductora_

___-no tienes novio entonces tengo el camino libre-me pregunto coqueto_

___-puede ser que tal si vamos a la terraza y te lo demuestro-le dije a mi chico enmascarado mientras lo llevaba por la mano a la terraza_

___-contigo bella cenicienta voy a donde sea-me dijo mi caballero haciéndome una reverencia_

___-ya estabámos en la terraza cuando me empece abrazar a el_

___-ahora que ya estamos en la terraza por que no cumplimos lo que prometimos mientras que bailábamos-le dije acércadome a sus labios_

___-yo lo cumpliría ahora mismo y tu novio no se enterara que le metiste los cuernos-me preguntaba mientras me coqueteaba _

___-no,por que el esta enfrente mía en estos momentos-le dijo a Darien sacándole su antifaz_

___-como me reconociste mi pequeña cenicienta-me preguntaba mi Darien _

___-por que a los vampiros los conozco de lejos o puede ser por que te amo tanto que te conozco hasta con los ojos cerrados-le dije a mi novio abrazándome a el_

___-te amo mi princesa-me dijo Darien agarrándome de la cintura y mirándome fijamente_

___-y yo a ti Darien-nos dimos un tierno beso_

___-y por que no me dijiste que venías hoy mi vida-le pregunte a mi novio_

___-es que se lo dije a una pequeña niña vestida igual que tu para que fuera una sorpresa-me decía mi novio mientras me abrazaba _

___-cuando hablaste con Rini-le pregunte _

___-a noche por teléfono pequeña-me digo mi novio mientras me echaba esa sonrisa que me derretía con solo verla_

___-a saber que escondes con Rini dímelo-le agarraba fuerte del brazo pidiéndole una explicación_

___-Serena es tu hija sientes celos de ella-me preguntaba mi vampiro entre risas_

___-no,mi vida por que se que tu eres solo mio y de ninguna mas por que no te comparto entendido-le dije a mi novio mientras le daba pequeños besos_

___-entendido mi pequeña, pero yo tampoco te comparto con otro hombre -me dijo mi novio mientras me daba un beso_

**___Cuando terminamos de besarnos y demostrar todo nuestro cariño entramos al salón en donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, le agradecí a mi hija lo que hizo por mi y sobre todo por la sorpresa ahora entiendo por que estaba tan inquieta cuando vi a ese vampiro enmascarado me alegra que Rini sea mi futura hija._**

**___Después de estar bailando con las chicas,con mi novio y con mi pequeña futura hija decidimos hacer un brindis_**

**___-_**___vamos hacer un brindis por la amistad-digo Rei y levantamos todas las copas_

___-y por el amor-dije yo y le di un beso a mi novio _

___-y por nuestra salud y que siempre seamos todos felices y podamos seguir haciendo estas fiestas_

___-salud-gritamos todos mientras brindábamos por toda las cosas buenas que deseabámos_

**___Después de brindar seguimos con la fiesta ya era bastante tarde y decidimos irnos a dormir yo me despedí de mi novio y le dije "mi amor te amo y me encanto la sorpresa de mi vampiro enmascarado" nos dimos un tierno beso que fue subiendo de tono ,al final dormimos juntos y abrazados esperando que este año pasara rápido para los próximos carnavales._**

**___*FIN*_**

**___Hola mis queridos lectores este one shot era para subirlo por carnavales pero no pude y lo subo ahora espero que les guste_**

**___le quiero dedicar esta historia a todas mis amigas que me apoyan en mis historias muchas gracias _**

**___acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**___por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no_**

**___besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


End file.
